


Echo

by LadyTuesday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Hearts, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTuesday/pseuds/LadyTuesday
Summary: For the lovely and talented FinAmour, who issued a challenge on Twitter for everyone to attempt a 221B fic for Valentine's Day.(https://twitter.com/fin__amour/status/1095479496361369600)





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).



> Despite my flaring hatred for this holiday, I am actually proud of this silly little bit of fluff.

“Sherlock?” John asks, worry evident in his voice. “What’s all this about?”

The detective glances up from his microscope, prepared to be incredibly pleased with himself as John gazes at the hospital print-out in one hand, Valentine’s Day card in the other (the least flowery that Sherlock could find). He’d been so certain that John would figure it out immediately, that he’d _understand_ what Sherlock has been trying (and failing) to say all this time. John just looks panicked; Sherlock’s stomach turns over.

“An EKG?” The x-ray quivers in John’s unsteady hand. John closes the distance between them and puts a hand under Sherlock’s chin, twisting his face this way and that, checking for symptoms. 

“Why did you have an EKG?” John presses.

“I—” Sherlock begins, then droops. John doesn’t understand _at all._ He’d been _so sure_ it would be obvious. “I’m fine, John.”

“Then what’s the matter?”

Sherlock huffs and shifts uncomfortably on his chair. Staring up into John’s pinched face, he answers, “You have my heart, John.”

Nerves get the better of him in the face of John’s silence, so Sherlock points. “My heart rate was elevated because I was thinking of you. It’s a bit on the nose, certainly, but—”

He happily forgoes the remainder of the explanation when John palms his cheeks and crashes their mouths together.


End file.
